Exquisite Art
by a kiss of winter
Summary: Catrine is always so focused on getting her art to pure purrfection, however, if Toralei's got a say in it...


**I apologize for this. Rotodisk gave me this idea with her Toralei/Catrine art and mentioning something about Catrine trying to paint Tora. My own perviness added in? Well, the result is this fanfiction in which our favorite bad kitty is just doing what she does best; being cunning and sneaky. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

There wasn't a cloud in the sky on this beautiful Spring day, and the sun shone brilliantly, whilst two werecats, one elegant; the other rough, sat in a field, the both of them covered by art supplies and simply enjoying one another's company whilst the more delicate one playfully argued with the other.

"Be still, _mon amour,_ if you wish for me to portray you purrfectly." Catrine mused, looking up at her fellow werecat along the way.

Toralei huffed, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "How long do I have to stay like this?" she muttered.

"The less you fuss, the sooner I'll be done." the artist said simply, with a small smile as she fiddled among her art tools and lifted a thin brush, dipping it in a soft orange cream paint, to match her lover's fur. "And give me a smile, why don't you?"

Letting out a light chuckle, the ginger kitty couldn't help but shake her head playfully. "But you always say there's something behind my smiles."

It took Catrine a moment to read Toralei's fast-talking lips but eventually, the refined French purrfectionist let out a giggle. "Sometimes, it's not all that bad though." she teased, with a playful wink as she began to paint inside the expert outline she had drawn only moments ago.

Restless, like always, Toralei huffed, leaning across to steal a peek at the painting of herself, but Catrine was having none of that, holding it away from her ghoulfriend's sight.

"You truly are impatient, _ma cheri._"

With a smirk, Toralei chuckled, stealing a kiss from her lover and reaching over to spoon a bit of paint on one of her fingers, placing the wet yellow substance on Catrine's nose playfully.

"Well then." the artist said bluntly, only before letting out a giggle and tracing the orange paint on her brush over Toralei's forehead, leaving a single stripe behind. "There. Now, no more wasting my paint."

Ever the disobeying werekitty, the mischevious one of the two chuckled, ignoring Catrine's plea and dipped her tail this time into the paint, tracing blue across the lavender werecat's arm.

"Toralei..."

"Have a bit of fun." said kitty cackled, capturing her lover's lips into her own, causing the artist to drop her brush onto the grass and place her unfinished artwork down, wrapping her arms around Toralei's neck securely.

Catrine could only wish that she could hear the purrs that Toralei omitted as they kissed, but instead the light, almost hummingbird like, vibrations would have to do.

The two werekitties embraced one another, underneath the warm Spring sun, with the light breeze blowing about and the soft grass beneath them, making this moment practically perfect, however it was oh-so-slightly ruined by Toralei, with her tail painting a green line along Catrine's leg.

"Is that how you want to play?" the artist giggled, reaching over and dipping two fingers in red paint, decorating Toralei's cheeks with war-like stripes. "There."

"I know you can do better than that." the cunning kitty chuckled, tracing black paint across her lover's neck, only before placing a kiss on the opposite side. "C'mon, Catrine, stop being so delicate..."

With a smirk, an expression almost never seen on the French ghoul's face, Catrine playfully rolled her eyes and kissed her ghoulfriend's lips yet again, tracing indigo paint along Toralei's arm.

"What happened to perfecting your painting of _moi?_" the orange werecat teased, with a chuckle.

The artist could only imagine what her lover's almost famous cunning cackle sounded like, in addition to her voice, but instead, she just shrugged.

"Just kiss me, _amour._" Catrine whispered. "The painting can wait."

* * *

**Before anyone asks, yeah, I think Catrine's deaf and yes, the deaf can talk, if you didn't know.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this pointless bit of two kitties making out in a field and covering each other in paint. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but not necessary.**


End file.
